


Mad Old Maddox.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy, If You Squint - Freeform, Ireland, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Singing, War, anyway, kinda based on Galway girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur is sent to do Tommy’s dirty work again. What he isn’t expecting is to bump into someone who would make his life a whole lot brighter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe another part idk. Prompts?

Another one of Tommy’s fuckin schemes and Arthur had been sent to do the fuckin dirty work. He stomped along the streets of Dublin with his cap low, covering his eyes. A cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, the tip of his nose bright pink from the cold. He was never going to let John talk him into doing this shit for Tommy ever again. He had to go meet Gaffen Mc’loghlen head of the IRA and negotiate an arms deal.. well not really. Just put a bullet in his head and send the police in his direction. Tommy was to busy keeping tabs on his fuckin barmaid to go and do the job himself. 

Arthur noticed a small pub at the end of the street and headed for it. He was a gypsy of Irish decent, he wouldn’t have any trouble. Stepping inside he shook off his coat and folded it over his arm his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Walking to the bar he noticed a red headed girl stood smoking tapping her foot to the music that was playing over the other side of the room. It wasn’t busy but it wasn’t quiet either. Like the garrison on a Saturday afternoon. Walking over to her he took off his cap. 

Darcy Maddox was only at the swan that night to watch her brother sing. She was a typical Irish las with green eyes red hair and freckles covering the majority of her nose and cheeks. On this night she had decided to wear a white blouse and deep red pinafore that came just below her knee. Over on the main land it would be inappropriate for woman to be seen outside in such a dress but in Ireland it was accepted to wear what you wanted as long as the trousers stayed on the men and the skirts stayed on the women. Darcy was humming along to her brothers slow voice when she felt someone next to her. 

Arthur smiled seeing her look up at him her bright eyes and pink lips shone in the light of the pub lanterns. “Arthur Shelby.” He spoke holding out his hand. Darcy knew that name anywhere and the Birmingham accent, had to be the same Shelby’s. The family that saved her father in the war. He had since passed but she owed these men at least a drink. She stuck her hand out shaking Arthur’s “Darcy Maddox.” She smiled. Arthur stoped for a moment “knew an Irish man in the war called Maddox, mad ol’ Maddox we called ‘Im” he chuckled.

Darcy smiled sweetly “That was my ‘da he spoke of the Shelbys of watery lane. How the gypsy brothers saved his life more than once.” Her eyes welled a little but she didn’t look away from Arthur. “Thank you for bringing him home Arthur Shelby.” Arthur stared at her “he gone?”. Darcy nodded. “Flu.” She chuckled “He was happy to be with us before he left, him and ‘ma went the same day.” 

Arthur bowed his head “I’m sorry for your loss.” She smiled nodding. “So Arthur Shelby let me buy you a drink.” She lifted her hand and the barman slid two whiskeys her way. She held out her cigarette to him. “Whisky Okay?” She asked as he took the cigarette inhaling it. 

“Bloody great.” He spoke deeply. His voice gruff from the cold. “So Miss Darcy Maddox, what brings you to this little pub on a Wednesday evening?” Arthur downed his whisky. Ordering another Darcy insisting it go on her tab. 

“My brother he plays music, we both do. I play the fiddle. He plays the guitar. I usually play with him but it’s me night off.” She smiled nodding over at her older brother who winked in her direction. Arthur tilted his cap and Elliot went back to singing. 

“What do they mean?” Darcy asked pointing the tattoos on his arms. Arthur laughed and shook his head. “I’ll tell you another time love.” She smirked raising her eyebrow. “Am I going to see you again mista Shelby?” She asked finishing her whisky. Arthur laughed shrugging. A couple hours later and a lot more drinks later, Arthur started to get tired. “Come on Arthur dance with me” she beamed as an old upbeat song began to play. 

Arthur shook his head “I don’t dance.” She pouted and stood on the bar stood beginning to sing along with her brother loudly clapping her hands. The patrons of the pub standing up and joining in. Arthur smiled she was a feisty one. Arthur watched her for a while and listened to her sweet voice. 

“Last orders!” The barman shouted, the men ran to the bar knocking Darcy down. She landed on her bum huffing as she hit the floor. She stood back up and turned to punch one of the men in the nose. “That hurt ‘ya bastard!” She shouted over the noise Arthur laughed grabbing her hand before she could cause a riot. Her hand felt tiny in his large one. 

Once outside Darcy shook out her hand, “where ya stayin Arthur?” She asked looking up at him. She was 5’6 and he was 6’1. 

“No where was only here the day gotta get the next train home.” He laughed straightening his cap. “Wanna stay at mine?” She asked winking at him before giggling. Arthur raised his brow and smirked nodding along, “couldn’t turn down such an invitation from a lovely girl.” He took her hand and let her lead him to her home.

Darcy lived in a small house by the harbour. “Would you like a drink?” She asked as they got inside but before she could turn to look at him, Arthur pressed her against the wall kissing her. She squealed a little laughing before kissing him back her hands tangling in his hair. While his hands soothed softly down the sides of her body. Looking up at him with big green eyes, he stepped back and dropped his hands. 

“Hey!” She huffed. Frowning. “Whatcha playin at?” Darcy reached for his hand but he pulled it back. “I don’t want to hurt you, haven’t done this with someone who ain’t a whore since before..” Arthur didn’t like to talk about the war or even think about it, thinking back to mad ‘ol Maddox was enough of a reminder today. 

Darcy smiled walking forward gripping his hand. “Then let’s have a cup of tea and talk.” She touched his cheek gently moving his face to look at her. Arthur just kept he eyes on the floor before nodding. 

Darcy took him into her living room and sat him down on her sofa, turning to start the fire and turn on the lamp. “Tea?” She asked smiling. He nodded his head with a small smile. Darcy put the kettle on the hob before and set out two cups. She made the tea and went into the living room, Arthur had hung up his cap and his coat and was sat stoking the fire. 

“Tea for two.” Darcy smiled sitting next to him in front of the fire. “Thank yuh” he spoke looking up at her now making her grin. “So Arthur, tell meh about Birmingham.” She asked sipping her tea. “It’s dark and dull and gray.” He laughed leaning back against the armchair. Darcy sat cross legged with him, “sounds just like this place, my da said you and ‘ya brothers had all these story’s about ‘ya ma and ya aunt penny?” Arthur chuckled snorting a little “aunt Polly, she’s like a ma’ brought us up. There’s Me, Tommy, John, Ada and Finn.” 

“Wow there’s a lot of ya! What sorta business are ya into?” She asked sipping her tea. “We’re book keepers, have a couple business on the side. Tom just bought a hours, gonna put her into the races.” Arthur smiled looking up at her. “Sounds fun, love horses. We don’t get much wildlife or fun around here” she sighed “just fishin and pubs. ‘Ts Why I sing.” She grinned. 

“Sing for me?” Arthur asked reaching out to moved the hair out of Darcys face. Tilting her head she began to hum a tune before beginning to sing softly,

“Angels spinning webs of gold  
to make the fine strands of your hair  
you feel the twilight shadows grow  
but still there's summer in the air  
I don't need to turn  
the rainbow upsidedown  
to catch the color of your smile  
you must believe what lies inside  
for I knew it all the while  
Love is carried on the wind  
sometimes you feel the air is still  
perhaps the strongest message sent  
is masked by autumn's lonely chill  
You must believe what lies inside  
to show the color of your smile  
Deepest oceans, deepest skies  
palates filled with shades of blue  
reflect the colors of your eyes  
refect the truth of what is you  
I don't need to turn  
the rainbow upsidedown  
to catch the color of your smile  
you must believe what lies inside  
for I knew it all the while  
Candles flicker passion's flames  
can't be doused in summer rains  
My life will never be the same  
and that's the beauty of your name. You must believe what lies inside  
to show the color of your smile.”

Darcy finished the song swaying softly, glancing up at Arthur who was smiling at her with shining eyes. “You ‘ave a beautiful voice, I’d ‘ave you sing in the garrison every night.” Arthur set down his tea holding out his arm for her to come and settle under. Darcy moved slowly feeling tired. She sat with him lying her head on his chest. “So what brought you to Ireland?” She asked softly, a yawn leaving her lips. 

Arthur hummed “just a bit of business for my brother is All, he was supposed to come but we had some trouble at home.” He ran his fingers threw her hair aimlessly, relaxing against her. “I can you stay longer?” She asked looking up at him tiredly. 

Arthur didn’t answer just let her rest against him until he heard her breath deepen and her body relax. She’d fallen asleep on him. He let her stay not wanting to disturb her. 

Arthur stayed awake all night debating what to do. He could stay here and spend time with the girl who had somehow already put a mark on his heart, or he could leave and go back maybe to never see her again. If he didn’t go home his family would think he would be dead they would come looking, if he went back he wouldn’t be able to listen to Darcys voice ever again, never feel her hand in his, never feel her lips or see her eyes, her smile. 

When Darcy woke up in the morning she was alone on her sofa covered over with a blanket. She sat up looking around. Arthur’s cap and coat were gone. Tears sparked in her eyes, she was alone again, stuck here by herself. It was stupid of her to think she’d found someone who was important, someone who made her smile. It hadn’t even been a day but she knew he had a lasting scold on her life. Darcy stood folding the blanket and went to the kitchen seeing the two cups washed and placed on the counter. Tears slipped from her eyes as she touched it gently. 

Darcy went to her room and got dressed into a long blue dress and her mother’s knitted cardigan. Leaving her hair she washed her face and headed down to make herself a cup of tea. As her foot hit the bottom step she saw Arthur coming through her front door, she took a deep breath running to him jumping into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. “I thought you left without saying goodbye!” She whispered squeezing her eyes closed.

Arthur chuckled lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up and kissed her passionately. “Couldn’t leave you ‘ere Darcy, not in this borin town, not when you’re so beautiful. I’d come back and some man ‘ll have put a ring on ‘yuh finger.” Darcy smiled touching his cheeks. “Whatcha doin then Arthur Shelby? Stayin ‘ere with little ol’ me and grow old in this little town?” 

Arthur laughed at the idea, “no love, I’m taking little old you back to Birmingham with me.” Darcys smile faded a little and she pushed away from him a little making him put her down. “Arthur I can’t just leave .. this is my ‘ome, I grew up ‘ere. My brothers ‘ere” she turned from her chewing on her lips. Arthur reached out and grabbed her arm turning her around. “Just come and see, even for a few days. Just give it a chance, you can stay with me we can got to the country and see the horses, I’ll take you dancing and up to London to see famous singers and to the garrison to meet my family. You’re the only woman I’ve met after or even before the bloody war that I’ve felt anythin for, You’re beautiful and clever and you’ve got the voice of an angel. I can’t just leave you fuckin here. Please Darcy, come with me.” He stared into her eyes. 

Darcy was still chewing her lip and sighed before nodding “right... Okay... I’ll come with you.” She smiled now looking back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her hard before pulling back quickly. “Good now come on there’s a car waiting for us, go get ‘ya bags.” 

They got back to Birmingham a day later, both tired from the journey they went straight to Arthur’s home. Darcy to tired to even take in the view of watery lane, or pay attention to the old wallpaper that covered Arthur’s walls, or the bottles strewn all around the place. They got to bed at around 9pm. Darcy changed into her night gown and Arthur into his underwear climbing into the single bed on the far side of his bedroom. Darcy made quick work of crawling in after him curling up in his chest.

“Goodnight arthur.” She whispered 

“Goodnight love.” That night was the first night since before Arthur could remember when, that he slept soundly and happily.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family. And Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not my best but yeah.

Darcy 

 

The next morning Arthur woke up alone smiling as he smelt bacon and fresh bread. He got dressed into just a shirt and trousers not bothering to tuck in his shirt. He headed down stairs. His eyes going wide as he saw his home. Everywhere was tidy and bright, mainly because the curtains had been opened for the first time in years. “Morning Arthur.” Darcy smiled from her place at the stove, she was wearing her hair up in a bun and had on a dark blue dress a shawl over her shoulders keeping off the morning chill. 

Arthur’s lips curled into a smile as he walked over to her kissing her forehead. “How’d you sleep?” He asked helping her out the cups and plaits on the table. “Good it was weird not waking up to my brother falling threw the house still drunk.” She chuckled reaching out to grab his hand squeezing it a little. “I um found a gun and some other things while I cleaned up.” She looked up at him as he cleared his throat. “I put them behind the books on the bookshelf. I won’t ask Arthur but just stay safe..” she frowned a little. 

Once again Arthur didn’t know what to say. “Me and my family. We run a ‘gang’ the peaky blinders we’re a company that runs most of Birmingham.. you’re safe with me, we’re safe.” He nodded leaning over to touch her face. “I’ll always keep you safe. I promise” Arthur leant in to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed “just ignore it they’ll fuck off eventually.” He smiled digging into his breakfast. 

An hour later him and Darcy were stood washing up from their food, well Darcy washed and Arthur dried. “What would you like to see today love?” Arthur asked placing his hand on the small of her back. 

“Could we meet your brothers I would like to thank them, if it’s no trouble?” She asked tilting her head to look up at him. His smile faded but he nodded. “Okay but just stay close to me yeah?” Darcy laughed “you don’t trust your own brothers?” She asked looking worried about the family she’d been dragged into. Arthur shook his head “I trust ‘em with me life.. just not around a beautiful lady such as yourself.” He shook his head kissing her hand. 

Darcy blushed before rolling her eyes, “Come on Arthur Shelby, there’s no food in this house we need to go to the market.” She kissed his cheek before going to grab her bag. 

It was later that evening that they decided to head to the garrison, both dressed smartly. Arthur in his usual gray suit, long black coat and peaky cap. Darcy in a deep green dress with a belt around the middle giving her more shape. She held tightly onto Arthur’s arm as they walked up the street. People staring at them as they did, Arthur Shelby had never stepped out with a woman on his arm before. 

“If you want to leave just tell me okay and we’ll go right away. Don’t let em bother you.” Arthur was nervous. Darcy smiled looking up, “I’ll be fine Arthur, isn’t this the place you said I could sing?” She asked looking up at the big doors. Arthur just chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah it is maybe no singing tonight though, we got fuckin grace doing her shit tonight so cover your ears.” He laughed opening the door for her. The pub was busy but as soon as they caught sight of Arthur there was a clear path to the bar. “What you drinking love?” He asked ignoring Harry’s greeting. “Hello” she smiled at Harry who nodded at her. “I’ll have Just water for now, want to stay away from the drink until I’ve properly met your brothers.” She chuckled Arthur smiled down at her wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Two waters please and the usual for the boys.” He nodded to the back room. Harry was shocked but set about making the drinks. Darcy stayed close to Arthur, she took her water thanking the man and Arthur led them to the back room. She only caught a glimpse of the woman who was singing at the front of the pub but she didn’t sound like a pub sort of singer.. maybe a woman to lul you to sleep at night. 

Once inside the room Darcy noticed two men sat on one side of the booth with a younger boy between them a woman to the side of the blond haired man. “Ah Arthur you’re back!” The blond man spoke. “Who’s this?” Blue eyes asked. 

Before Arthur could speak Darcy stepped forward holding out her hand Arthur’s hand still on the small of her back as she spoke. “Darcy Maddox, I assume you’re Thomas, John and Finn?” She smiled politely as the boys stood Tommy reached for her hand looking at Arthur. “Mad Maddox’s daughter” Arthur nodded.

“Well fuck me! You must get ya looks from ya mam cuz he was one hell of an ugly bastard!” John laughed coming around to greet Darcy with a hug, she laughed and stepped back a little after he let go, to be closer to Arthur. “Is your father with you? I’ve been meaning to get in touch with him for a few years, but you know how it is.” Tommy spoke putting out his cigarette. 

“He passed I’m afraid, but he told me all about you boys and how you saved him.” She smiled sweetly, not missing how the boys smiled dropped. “He was happy! And me and my family are so grateful you brought him home to die with us at his side and not in the mud.” Darcy hurried out reaching for their hands. “Thank you.” 

The boys nodded not sure of what to say. Once they were all sat, John introduced Esme his wife and they got along great chatting about her children and their home. Arthur’s hand was on Darcys knee the whole time as he laughed at something his brothers said. “So why’re you over in small heath?” Tommy asked his eyes watching Arthur’s hand him not paying attention just chatting to John. 

“Well I was watchin my brother sing at the swan in me hometown and ya brother ‘ere came in and pestered me until I said I’d buy ‘im a drink and the next mornin, with a promise to look after me and to show me the world we left together.” She smiled leaning her head on Arthur’s shoulder for a moment. “Said I could sing in the pub a couple days a week.” 

Everyone had gone quiet listening arthur was smiling down at her. Esme eyed the water Darcy was drinking. “Not pregnant are ya?” She asked quietly but everyone could hear. She shook her head chuckling. 

“No she’s just a good girl, don’t wanna be a handful first time she meets ya all.” Arthur laughed as the door opened showing a young man in a tweed suit and an older woman in a black dress walked in. Stopping when they saw Darcy. 

“Fuck sake Arthur this is a family party you can’t just bring your whores!” The woman huffed sitting down. Arthur gripped the table ready to open his mouth, Darcy shrunk into his side a little keeping her head down not wanting to make eye contact with the woman. “Poll this is Arthur’s sweetheart. We met her father in the war.” Tommy spoke.

Polly looked horrified. “Oh I’m so sorry, I just assumed.. you’re a beautiful girl and around ere well you know.” “That’s enough pol.” Arthur spoke and she sat down with the young man. “I’m Michael nice to meet you” He smiled holding out his hand but Arthur slapped it away. Darcy laughed and smiled at him. “I’m Darcy, it’s lovely to meet you both. Arthur told me a lot about you.” She smiled. 

The rest of the night went by without a hiccup until grace showed up. She waltzed Into the back room going right to Tommy’s side sitting down and taking his hand. Then she spotted Darcy who’d payed no attention to her, she was to busy talking to finn about horses. “Darcy Maddox.” Grace spoke loudly no one really paying attention but Tommy and Darcy when she heard her name. “Grace?” She frowned seeing her. 

“You girls know each other?” Tommy asked leaning forward. “She’s fuckin married to me brother! She left to come ‘ere and do some ‘top secret work’ and left ‘Im ‘ome to worry about ‘er then Just never come ‘ome!” Darcy stood now angry. Tommy’s eyes were fire as he looked at her the whole room was quiet. “Grace let us talk outside.” He grabbed her wrist leaving the room. Darcy went to follow to continue giving her a peace of her mind but Arthur shook his head grabbing her waist. “Best not love.” He hummed and she huffed sitting back down.


End file.
